How to Crack an Egg!
by Regular sonic fan
Summary: The world might end! Why? BECAUSE SONIC IS BORED! Find out how he snaps out of boredom and what Eggman has to do with it! Co-authored with Light's Memory,we own nothing but the plot by the way! please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys not much to say here except this is my very first Co-authored story! This story is Co-authored with Light's Memory, and all credits goes to him! Honestly all I did was fix some grammatical errors and fix up a few sentences here and there,and of course I published it!XD . He came up with the plot and this entire chappie all on his own! First things first, WE DO NOT OWN SONIC AND CO. they belong to Sega/Sonic team  
Enjoy**

* * *

*location: Station Square dinner*

Station Square! Big! Tall! Proud! The citizens of this city are quite nice to one another! Not much happens around here. Why you ask? Because a hero has kept this city protected for years! He is always on the move. He's ready for anything that might happen. They call him the Blue Blur! There's never a dull moment with him around!

"Im bored." Sonic stated with a yawn. He wasn't saying to anyone specifically. He was sitting at the down town dinner with Tails and Knuckles. Tails was busy tinkering on a part he ordered that broke during shipment. Sonic sudjested to send it back but Tails insisted that he could fix it.

Knuckles, on the other hand, was staring out into space completely unaware of what Sonic had said. "Helloooooo! Astronaut Knuckles to earth, come in Knuckles!" Sonic said mockingly.

"What do you want!" Knuckles said angerly. "Can't you see im thinking over here?!" He added. "Wait, you 'think' with that brain? Don't strain it!" Sonic replied jokingly. "Your skating on thin ice here Sonic!" "I don't skate on ice! I run or ski." "Thats it! You asked for it!" Knuckles said quickly.

Knuckles was about to get up when the waiter ran up. "Don't you'all start throwin punches now! Last time we let it slide but this time we'll kick ya out!" She told/yelled at Knuckles. Tails had stopped his work and had looked up to see what he missed.

"GR! You couldn't throw us out!" Knuckles said growling. "Oh ya watch us!" She replied. "Bring it on!" Knuckles said.

*five minutes later*

"Way to go Knuckles. You threatened her with a spoon and she called the police. Now we can't get within ten feet of the dinner." Sonic said angerly. Knuckles just scowled. "Don't start fighting again or they'll make it twenty." Tails said with a sigh. Knuckles started to grumble about respect or something as the three started walking down the street. "Oh I just wish something would happen!" Sonic said. "Ya. Its been awhile since anything has happened. Not even Eggman has done anything. Not even a prank." Tails said. Sonic stopped dead in his tracks. Tails and Knuckles looked back to see if he was alright.

Sonic had a grin. Not his trademark grin. A mischievous grin. Something that Knuckles nor Tails think they've ever seen. Sonic started to laugh a little. "Um. Sonic? Are you ok?" Tails asked not sure if he even wanted to know the answer. "Tails, go get Amy and Cream. Knuckles, you go get Shadow and Rouge. Meet me at my place as soon as possible!" He said. "Why do I have to look for that bat? And how can I find Shadow?" Knuckles protested. "Because I said so. Them two are always together so it shouldn't be hard." Sonic said back. He sped off breaking the sound barrier before Knuckles could say anything else.

*with Sonic*

Sonic ran out of the city. Dodging cars, grinding rails, and even ran up and back down a skyscraper. He knew exactly where he was going. But where that was is the question he asked himself. Doesn't make sense? Your not trying hard enough.

He ran across the plains of grass on the other side of the city. 'It has to be somewhere!' He thought to himself. He knew he was getting nowhere fast. Then it hit him. No literally, it actually hit him. He ran right into a stone pillar that appeared out of nowhere. Strange enough, it was on its side, floating.

Sonic got up, after realizing he slide about a hundred feet. Give or take. He walked/waddled back to where he was hit. (What? If you got hit in the face while moving over 700 miles per hour, wouldn't you get dizzy?) It hit him on his head causing him to fall on his back and slide to the position he found himself in.

Once he got there, he looked around. He shook his head getting rid of most of the dizziness. He's hit his head enough time over the years. When the dizziness cleared, he finally saw someone in his perifial vision. Two people actually. A purple cat and a white hedgehog.

"Sonic are you ok?!" He heard the cat say. "Im so sorry! I thought you were Metal Sonic or another Mech!" the hedgehog said. "Y-ya. Im ok. Wh-what are you two doing way out here in the middle of nowhere? With pillers that look like they belong in a ruin?!" Sonic said sort of angerly.

"Well we found this in the middle of nowhere and decided to take it to a museum or something." Silver said. "And you hit me with it?" Sonic stated flatly. "Well it couldn't be that bad!" Blaze said nervously looking back only to see the pillar broken in two. "...Well It looks like your time was just freed up! I was just looking for you two! I'm holding an important meeting at my house!" Sonic stated proudly.

Both Silver and Blaze sighed simultaneously. "The last time you held a, 'Important meeting' it was only to state that the local market no longer sold the beans you use in chilli dogs." Blaze said. "That was an emergency!" Sonic stated firmly. "You were the only one worried Sonic. You even cried." Silver said. "I did not!" Sonic snapped back. "Yes you did. For 5 hours straight. After everyone left after the first three minutes of you crying, Tails stayed behind to make sure you weren't going to have a heart attack." Blaze said annoyed.

Sonic was getting tired of this. Not only of his manliness getting hurt, but the disrespect of chilli dogs. "Listen, Its nothing like that this time! You are going to love it. Now lets get going or were going to be late!" Sonic said impatiently. Silver sighed. "Alright. We might as well go with him." He stared. "FINALLY!" Sonic said while throwing his arms up. "Race ya there!" He said quickly then took off. "Not this time Hedgehog!" Blaze stated then took off leaving a trail of fire. Silver sighed once more before levitating himself and taking off after the two.

*Sonics house*

Sonic arrived first as expected. Blaze blew in second with Silver behind. Silver unfortunately unable to take the strain anymore, fell out of the sky and busted through Sonic's front door. Blaze glared at Sonic before he could laugh.

"Your paying for that!" Sonic yelled jokingly to Silver. "Shut up! ...Wait, no ones in here!" Silver stated. Sonic chuckled. "Well DUH!" He said. "I thought you said we were going to be late!" Blaze said. "Late for being early!" Sonic said happily. Blaze just groaned while walking inside the house to help Silver.

*G.U.N base*

Knuckles walked into the base groaning about being told what to do. "I hope I'm not wasting my time for nothing..." Knuckles grumbled to himself like usual. He walked up to the reception desk which was basically a normal desk.

"I'm here to see Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the bat." He told the lady. "Name." She said like she was working at a hospital or something. "Knuckles." He replied. "Full name." She said. Knuckles groaned. "Knuckles the Echidna." He said. "I know now go have a seat" she said.

Knuckles turned around to take a seat. He quickly whipped around. "Why did you ask my name if you knew?!" He said finally catching on. "I'm paid to." She said plainly. Knuckles was about to go bazerk at the remark when something pulled on one of his spines. "Ow! Alright! Who's the wise guy!?" Knuckles said quickly turning around. "My my. That's not very nice. I was only trying to get your attention." A bat said seductively. "What are you doing here." Said a black hedgehog standing behind the bat. Knuckles sighed.

Knuckles told them about the dinner, the waitress and the police, and how Sonic looked like he was going mad. ...Or had mad cow. "That doesn't explain why your here." Shadow said. "Because Sonic told me to get you two and meet him at his house." Knuckles said annoyed. "Forget it." Shadow said. "Oh come on Shadow. Can't you humor us just this once?" Rouge said. "And if you don't like it, I won't stop you from hitting Sonic. But only once!" Rouge added. There was a pause. "...Fine." Shadow gave in. "Alright now lets get going before Sonic has a fit over us being late." Knuckles said walking out the door without looking back.

*with Tails*

Shortly after Sonic sped off and Knuckles walking away quickly to get it over with, Tails decided to check the flower field outside the city. He knew Cream LOVED flowers and Amy was with her most of the time. He twirled his tails in a physics defying way and took to the sky.

He flew through the streets and past many citizens, waving back to to those who waved to him politely. Once he got out of the city, he sped up to find them quicker. He arrived at the flower plains that seemed to go on for miles with beautiful flowers. It didn't take him long to find Cream. He's sorta surprised she hasn't picked the whole field as much as she likes flowers.

"Hey there Cream!" He said announcing his arrival. "Hi there Tails! Did you come here to pick flowers with me?" She said and asked sweetly. "Chao chao!" Cheese said starting to give Tails flowers. "I'm sorry but no I'm not. Is Amy with you? Sonic told me to get you and her and meet him at his house." Tails told her. Cream giggled. "No she's not here. She's actually on her way to Sonic's right now!" She said. Cheese was busy picking up flowers and putting them in Tails' hands.

"Ok we can meet her there together then!" Tails said unaware of how many flowers Cheese was giving him. Cream frowned. "I'm sorry Tails but mother said I need to get back home soon." she said apologetically. "Oh. Ok. I'm sure Sonic will understand." Tails said a little disappointed. Cheese had finished giving Tails flowers. It looked like he had a bouquet. "Ok then, I better be going. Bye!" Tails told her before flying off forgetting to let go of the flowers.

Tails flew quickly to Sonic's. He ran into Amy before he got there though. "Hey Amy!" Tails said. "Hi Tails! Who are those flowers for?" She asked. "Uuuuum... Well..." He started to say finally realizing he still had them with him. "Are those for me?! Tails! You know I like Sonic!" She said starting to raise her voice. "No! I mean- well!" He tried to say. " 'Well' nothing! Your trying to tear me away from Sonic aren't you!?" she said getting angry. "There's no way you could do that! Sonic is the world to me! He's my knight in shining armor that always comes to save me when I'm in trouble!" She said starting to fantasize.

Tails looked confused. "N-no these where given to me by Cream." He said. He soon regretted saying that. "Ooooh! Cream gave those to you!? I bet she liiiiikes you!" Amy started teasing him. "N-n-no! That's not what I mean!" He tried to say.

"Did you help her pick them? Did you have fun? Did she ask you a lot of questions? Did you ask her, her favorite color? Did she ask you to come over? Do you like her back?" She started raining questions down on Tails. 'This is going to be a long trip.' Tails thought starting to walk to Sonic's. Amy followed still asking questions.

* * *

**Well, hope ya enjoyed it! Remember to R&R please ! ^^ The second chapter should be on its ways soon, so keep an eye out! Oh!, and remember to give Light's Memory a big shout out in the reviews! XD **

**See ya ! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody! hope we didn't keep ya waiting too long, I was really busy with school so posting this chapter took a little longer than expected! ^^' I hope this chapter was worth the wait! Once again all credit should go to my friend Light's Memory, he came up with and wrote this chapter, I only fixed it up a little and posted it. We do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. they all belong to SEGA/Sonic Team! Please R&R**

**Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

*sonic residents*

Everyone had finally arrived. It wasn't long, but to Sonic it seemed to have taken forever. Knuckles, Rouge, and Shadow got there a little after Sonic did surprisingly considering how close to the house Tails and Amy where.

Amy was still asking Tails a ton of questions when they got there.

"Did she ask you if you liked her? Did she tell you what her favorite flower is? Did you tell her your favorite food?" Amy let out a big gasp realizing something as they got to the front door. Tails looked at her unsure of what she was doing.

"Did she kiss you!?" Amy said finally.

Tails had a look of shock. Amy was waiting for an answer. Tails ,without saying anything, opened the front door. At the sight of Sonic, Amy completely forgot what she asked and took off to squeeze the living day lights out of her 'hero'.

*about twenty minutes later. ...give or take*

Sonic was finally able to get Amy off. Shadow had to break out the big crowbar because Knuckles' crowbar broke. Everyone had finally sat, (except Shadow who was leaning against the wall on the other side of the living room.) and Sonic stood in front of everyone to speak. Knuckles had his crowbar, now broken in two, in his hands and was staring at it like a little boy who had dropped his ice cream. (...or a nerdy teen who just bought a new video game and someone knocked out of his hands and it got ran over by a car.)

"Ahem!" Sonic started, breaking Knuckles' trance on his crowbar. "As we all know, Eggman has been quite quiet for a while now. We don't know what he's planning, but we have to stay on our toes all the same." He finally said.

Silver had already started to nod off to sleep. "BUT! As I'm sure some of you have known, some of us are getting bored, that's right! Bored! SO! I have thought of something that will not only get rid of boredom, but also see what Eggman's up to!" He said.

Silver finally fell asleep. "In order to do this, I need everyone's participation. And to co-operate. Any objections? Shadow?" He said looking at Shadow already knowing he'll have something to say. Not something good usually.

"Count me out." He replied.

"Why?" Sonic asked not letting it go.

"Because I don't want anything to do with your petty games or Ideas." He said back while already walking out the door.

"Well I guess you won't get a chance to mess with Eggman then." Sonic said a little louder so Shadow could hear.

Shadow stopped.

"Mess with Eggman?" He asked.

"Yep! And afterward, me and you could race back, dueling it out like you like so much!" Sonic said adding a little pep to the last part. Shadow did like the sound of dueling with Sonic. He's never won, but its definitely not because he wasn't trying. Shadow looked at him.

"What kind of, 'messing around'?" He asked with a smirk.

*Dr. Eggmans head HQ*

Eggman was sitting in his chair. Boy he loved that chair. A chair he could use to do anything in this base. Activate turrets, call security mechs, order food, and yes, even call for emergency medical robots incase he has a random heart attack from gaining to much wait.

Anyway, there he was. Sitting in his chair, a small white table next to it with a plate of food, and a expensive looking tea cup and tea cup plate. He picked up the tea and tea plate and took a sip.

"Whoo! A little hot still." He said putting it back to pick up the food.

"Lets see whats for dessert to day." He said looking at it.

"Ooh my favorite!" He exclaimed seeing it. He picked it up. "Wonderful creamy taste inside lovely rolled up chocolate cake with a chocolate glaze covering it!" He said excitedly out loud to himself.

"The Swiss Role!" He finally said and then ate it. "Mmmmmh-hm!" He 'mh'ed' to himself. He looked at the plate to see if there was any chocolate left on it. But what he saw upset him. Deeply. "Aaarrrgh! OOOOORBOOOOOOT!" He yelled furiously. A tiny, half red and half black ball with two blue circles next to each other, came rolling in quickly. The two different colored parts split up, and the robot popped up to its full size.

"What is it boss?" It asked.

"What is it boss? What is it boss!? I think you know exactly what it is!" Eggman yelled at the tiny robot.

"No Im afraid I do not." It replied, unfazed at his masters angry tone.

"Look at this!" Eggman yelled showing his plate to the robot. "Do you know whats wrong with this?! Do you!?" He asked even more angry.

The robot examined the plate. "Hmmm. Was it not cleaned well enough?" It Guessed.

"No!" Eggman yelled. Orbot looked at it again.

"...Was it chipped somewhere during shipment?" It guessed again.

"No you dimwit! I had Swiss roles for dissert today. Or should I say, A SWISS ROLE!" Eggman yelled getting to his point.

The robot looked at him.

"...And?" It replied.

"IDIOT! A SWISS ROLE! I ONLY HAD ONE SWISS ROLE! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT YOU NEED TWO SWISS ROLES TO COMPLETE THE AWESOME TASTE! YOU CANNOT HAVE ONE SWISS ROLE WITHOUT THE OTHER!" Eggman yelled.

"Ooh." The robot said finally getting it.

"Well you see boss, that Swiss role was part of the last pack and the stores are closed tomorrow because its Sunday and the stores are also closed today due to some strange holiday so we had to compromise to get you through till Monday." It said explaining the situation.

Eggman looked at him. "Is that all?" Eggman asked annoyed.

"Yes boss." Orbot said concluding his reason.

"Oh, well fine then! Lets not get any Swiss roles all weekend because the stores are closed! After all, its not like were top rank villains or anything and can't steal from one of the stores!" Eggman said in a 'goody two shoes' way.

"Are you suggesting we break into a store just to steal Swiss Roles boss?" Orbot asked.

"YES!" Eggman yelled.

"Well wouldn't that be abusing your ability of being a genius and causing a comotion all over the city and making the Dr. Eggman name look bad, over Swiss Roles?" Orbot said. Eggman opened his mouth to say something. He thought for a moment.

"...Fine. Have it your way." Eggman said sitting back down. Orbot retracted itself back to a ball and roled away. Eggman grabbed his tea and tea plate and took a sip once again. He sighed. "CUBOT MY TEA IS COLLED!" He yelled.

*Chaotix headquarters*

'_Its quiet. ...Too quiet. Too quiet to be good.._.' Espio thought in the middle of his meditation. ...Even though your not supposed to think during meditation. '_Vector is asleep at his desk as usual. But Charmy... He usually doesn't go to sleep till after he crashes from to much sugar. So that must mean.._.'

Espio quickly jumped into the air, wall jumped to the other side of the room, pulled out a throwing knife, and jumped back to his meditation spot, looking around defensively. Charmy was nowhere to be seen. The door to the other room opened and Charmy flew in.

"Watcha doin Espio?! Ya playin ninja again!?" He asked in a over hyper active, voice.

"No I'm not! I am a real ninja! And what are you doing?! Where you going to pull a prank?" Espio asked forcibly.

"Now why would why prank you?" Charmy asked in a joyful tone.

"Whats with all the ruckus!?" Vector asked angrily getting up from his chair, only to slip on a banana peel and fall to the ground. Charmy busted out laughing.

"Aargh! Charmy! What was that all about!? No playin around while on the clock!" Vector yelled while trying to get a hold on Charmy, who was flying around joyfully.

"Aww come on Vector! We never have any fun!" Charmy whined. There was a knock at the door.

Everyone went quiet for a moment. "Go see who it is Espio! It might be a monster! Then you could use your ninja stuff on it!" Charmy whisperd loudly.

"Why are you whispering?" Espio asked while walking to the door. Espio opened it, expecting the landlord,but was surprised to see no one there! He looked around for a moment. Then looked down and found a letter.

He scooped up the letter and brought it inside.

"Whats it say Espio! Come on! Read it! Read it!" Charmy chanted.

Vector covered Charmys mouth with his hand. "Whats it say Espio?" He asked. Espio looked at it.

"We have a job." He said.

"Really! From who?!" Vector asked excitedly. Espio read some more, then looked puzzled.

"...Sonic the Hedgehog?!" He said confused.

* * *

**Well that's it for now, did ya like it? Tell us what you thought of this chapter, every thought counts! Oh! and remember to congratulate Light's Memory for another job well done! X3 Chapter.3 is coming soon!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**Well, See ya ! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, your wait is officially over! I give you chapter 3! XD Before we get stated I wanna thank all the people who took the time to R&R this story, and to the people who simply took the time to read this fic, it means a lot!:D Even though ya already know it I gotta do this, Light's Memory and I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog and CO. only the plot(which belongs to Light's Memory) Now that that's done,**

**please enjoy!**

* * *

*Sonic residents*

At the moment, nothing was happening. Everyone was sitting around doing aimless things. They where waiting. What they were waiting for, is something only Sonic knows.

Speaking of Sonic, he was staring out the window into the dark blue sky. Dawn was apon them.

"What ARE you looking for!?" Amy asked as she walked up behind him.

"Something ,or someone. Whatever you wanna call it." He said not looking away.

Sighing, Amy looked around. Silver was asleep on the couch. ...Still. She heard a flush and figured Blaze found the bathroom and was flushing the toilet over and over like cats do. Rouge was admiring a silver picture frame on the wall, probably wondering what its worth. (or if its even actual silver) Knuckles and Shadow were arm wrestling. Shadow was giving Knuckles a pretty rough time with it too. Tails was working on his part... Again...

'Tails...' Amy thought. Then she realized something.

" Oh Taaaaails! " she said/sang. Tails looked up.

"You never did answer me!" Amy told him. He blinked unaware of what she was talking about.

" Creeeeeeeam! " Amy said/sang again. This caught Rouge's attention.

"What about the little bunny?" She asked getting into everyone's business like always.

"I think he likes her!" Amy said. Rouge giggled.

"Is that so? Did you tell her?" Rouge asked just to annoy him.

"You feel 'love' for this girl?" Shadow asked behind Tails. All three looked back at him. Then looked a Knuckles who was sulking at the table. Then back at Shadow.

"Love is only a feeling. Its something you can't comprehend no matter how smart, or old you are. Love is something people bait you with and then take it away when your vulnerable,then hit you where it hurts! Then they stare and laugh at what they did without feeling bad and then they lock you away." Shadow stated coldly, obviously trying to warn Tails of his, 'tragedy'.

Everyone was staring now. (except Silver, who was sleeping, and Sonic who, listened but never looked away from the window.) Tails was almost freaked out of his socks now.

"I partially agree." Blaze said. "Though love can be used as bait, it can be a true feeling that is special." She said.

"Who has time for getting mushy!?" Knuckles said, finally finished sulking.

"Love can make you weak when you need your strength most." Knuckles said flatly. Everyone stared waiting for more.

"...That's all I had." He said.

"WHO CARES IF I LIKE CREAM OR NOT!? SHE IS A NICE GIRL AND I DON'T NEED YOU TO INTERROGATE ME OVER LOVE!" Tails yelled waking up Silver.

"Mna wasat?" He said.

"...Uh. Ok?" Knuckles said not sure what to say. But he found something now. "Uh where's Sonic?" He asked. Sonic walked in the front door with a letter in one hand, and a chocolate brown Chao in the other.

"Thanks for delivering this Chocola. Give Vanilla my apologies for keeping you out late." He told the chao.

"Chao chao!" It said happily than flew out the door.

"Alright guys, get ready, we are moving out now!" He said.

Everyone looked at him. "...As in, NOW. Like, right now." He said motioning through the door.

*back roads of metropolis*

Three shadowed figures were standing out of sight in the shadows waiting for someone to come. That 'someone' did come along.

"Did'jya bring it?" The tallest asked in a raspy voice.

The someone pulled out a brown leather bag, and threw it to the ground near the three figures. The bag was then lifted into the air and brought into the shadows.

"YES! Rings! Lots of them! Now we can pay the rent!" Charmy yelled.

"Good Chaos! Charmy, you'll blow our cover!" Vector yelled/told Charmy.

"Your not being much quieter either Vector." Espio stated.

"Don't make me lower your salary!" Vector threatened.

"You barely pay whats left of the rent money." Espio replied.

Sonic looked at the three. He didn't know what to think exactly, but he knew he sure was glad that he didn't argue with Tails and Knuckles like that. Well...He and Tails at least.

"I have a question Sonic. Why did you need us to find an entrance to Eggman's base? You could have found it yourself." Espio stated.

"Yeah Sonic. Its not like you to make others do the dirty work." Vector added.

"Ya! Dirty work!" Charmy said just to be a part of the conversation.

"Well, I just needed to get you guys out of the office to ask you something. I know you would have declined unless I paid you for something else first." Sonic said. Vector looked puzzled.

"We some things for people without charging. But to get associated with Eggman again..." He started out.

"So you do admit you do a lot of charity work!"Espio said kinda angry.

"No, I said we do SOME things free of charge!" Vector snapped back.

"Which is charity work that could have been money to pay the rent!" Espio snapped back. The three started arguing again.

They heard a loud whistle and looked over to see Sonic tossing another bag of rings up and down.

"I'll double that pay if you help me out here." He said with a smirk. There was silence.

"...Could ya pay us in advance?" Vector asked.

*outside of metropolis*

"What' taking Sonic so long?" Knuckles complained. The group was waiting in a rather small area just outside of metropolis. They were all waiting around for Sonic doing nothing.

"I see him!" Tails said excitedly. Sonic, Vector, Espio, and Charmy walked into the waiting area.

"Sorry for taking awhile. I had to straiten some things out." Sonic said to the group.

"Hey! I remember you!" Charmy yelled pointing at Rouge and Shadow.

"Charmy how many times do I have to explain it! They're on our side!" Vector told him. Charmy just rasberried in response.

"Alright guys here's the plan." Sonic said starting to huddle. "Tails, you and Amy will-" He stopped mid sentence.

"What Sonic?" Amy asked. Sonic got into a fighting stance looking out into the trees.

"Alright, no more hiding! What do you want!?" Sonic asked seriously.

The trees started to rumble. Bushes were moved. A giant roundish figure emerged from the shadows. Shadow got into a fighting stance next to Sonic,preparing to fight this thing.

'This thing is big' Sonic thought, then he realized "Hey! Its Big!" A (very) large purple and dark purple stripped cat, with a large belt and gold ring buckle and a (kinda nifty) fishing pole/umbrella. walked out of the shadows and into the area. Vector felt tiny for some reason.

"Hi there! Did I scare you?" Big asked.

Amy let out a sigh of relief. Then Silver followed suit.

"Whacha doin here Big?" Sonic asked. Big looked around.

"Froggy said he wanted to show me somethin. So I followed him here but I lost him..." Big said looking depressed at the last part.

"U-u-u-uh g-g-guys? W-whats on m-my head?" Blaze asked. Everyone looked over at Blaze.

"FROGGY!" Big yelled and took off in Blazes direction. Blaze, fearing the other, much larger, cat would crush her, took off running around the group trying to pull the frog off her head. Big, following her the whole way around the group, stopped eventually to catch his breath. This went on for about thirty minutes.

'*sigh* ...What did I get myself into...' Sonic thought to himself.

*Eggman fortress*

For the third time this day, Eggman plopped his, 300 pound, body (once again, give or take) in his chair. There have been a few technical problems with some machines and such. They were all normal problems. Bugs mostly. First the three generators were shut down for two hours, then the security mech machine had a slight malfunction and was turned off for the night, and the cooking robot broke! And yes, Eggman had to tend to all three problems. (especially the cook)

As if on a comical cue, Orbot roled in with another problem report.

"Excuse me boss, but we are having problems with the security cameras." He reported.

"HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD!? ITS FLIPPEN ONE IN THE MORNING! CAN IT NOT WAIT!? I AM NOT A ROBOT! I NEED SLEEP!" Eggman yelled.

"But sir, your used to going for days without sleep." Orbot comented.

"YES! BUT I HAVE ANOTHER PLAN HATCHING AND I NEED SLEEP TO MAKE SURE I DO IT RIGHT!" The Dr. yelled.

"I understand boss. I'll shut them down till morning." the robot acknowledged.

"Finally!" Eggman yelled once more and walked off back to his room.

The robot retracted and rolled out of the room and into the hall way to meet with its color and shaped, counterpart.

"HEY THERE BUDDY! WATCHYA DOIN?" The yellowed squared robot yelled in an annoyingly loud voice.

"Shush Cubot! The Dr. is sleeping. I need you to deactivate the security cameras for the night." Orbot told the less circular and brained one.

"Okeydokey artichokey!" Cubot yelled and took off. Orbot sighed and followed knowing the other would get into trouble.

Cubot entered the security room before Orbot got there.

"Now lets see here. Which one is the deactvate button again?" The, not-so smart, robot asked itself. It looked at the buttons, unaware of a hand reaching out behind it.

"Whats taking him so long?" Orbot asked as he hoverd into the room only to find it vacant. "Not where did he go?" He asked looking around. He turned around to see a taller shadowed figure. One that wasn't friendly.

"Oh bolts."

* * *

**Well what did ya think? Sorry for the wait, I'll try to update quicker in the future! Anyways, please R&R and make sure to tell Light's Memory what an awesome job he did! ^^ hope you enjoyed, and the next chapter shouldn't be too long.**

**Well,See ya! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here is the next chapter of How to Crack an Egg! Really quickly I wanna say thanks so much to all of those who have reviewed,faved and/ or read this story, it means a lot guys! Light's Memory and I own nothing but the plot (and even that belongs to him ,not me. XD ) Please R&R ! **

**~Enjoy! ~**

* * *

*Eggman Headquarters*

'Finally... peace.' Eggman thought, lying down in his over sized bed. Usually its quiet in the fortress at night, save for the security guards at work which usually didn't bother him. He knew what it was like when they weren't working. But tonight seemed a little to quiet.

'...Bah. Just go to sleep.' Eggman thought, letting the thought pass surrendering to the silence.

...Drip. ...Drip. ...Drip. ...Drip.

'What is that confounded noise?!' Eggman thought sitting up in bed.

...Drip. ...Drip. ...Drip. ...?

'Hm? It stopped? ...Meh. Its probably nothing.' He thought once more.

...Drip.

"GYAAAAH!" Eggman yelled, fed up with listening to it. He got up to go find the source, since obviously Orbot and Cubot couldn't.

Drip.

He followed the noice down the hall passed his main control room, in his Super Mario Bros. pajamas.

Drip.

He turned around to follow it back down the other way.

Drip.

'Gya! Where is it!' Eggman thought, turning around once again to go down the hall.

Drip.

He growled loudly and turned back around and stopped at his control room door.

Drip.

The sound came from one direction.

Drip.

Then it came from the other.

He ran down one side to find one of the sources, given that there's obviously two sources. As soon as he got down the hall, he noticed the hall getting really dark. He went down further following the dripping noise.

It kept getting louder, and louder, and louder as the hall grew darker and darker. Eventually the dripping noise was nearly in front of him. He felt around looking for the source due to the hall being too dark to see.

Then it stopped.

"...Did I fix it?" Eggman asked himself out loud, not being able to see.

"Noooo..." He heard a whispering voice tell him.

"Whose there!?" He asked and turned around.

"No oneeeee..." It said.

"Someone's there now tell me who!" Eggman told the voice.

"Why should I tell youuuuuu?" It asked.

Eggman felt his mustache begin to twirl up.

"Stop that!" he said, swatting in that direction."Wh-where are you!?" He asked finally starting to fear the voice.

"Goooooood... You fear meeeeeee... You are readyyyyyy..." It said.

"Wh-where a-are you!?" He asked again.

"Behind you." It said.

He heard a click and saw a white light eminating from behind him. He turned around slowly, fearing the voice. He turned and saw a flashlight. Just sitting there in mid air, facing upwards.

"W-w-w-what is th-th-this?!" He asked. Then a figure emerged from the shadow on the other side of the flashlight.

"N-no! St-stay away!" Eggman yelled backing up a little, fearing going back into the darkness. He fell on his back and looked up.

The figure got closer and closer slowly. Until finally, it revealed itself.

"S-Sonic!? Wha-? H-how? Wh-whe-" He was cut off when Sonic quickly flipped his head above the flashlight giving his face the shadowing affect, and opened his mouth wide, sticking his tounge out.

It wasn't the freaky face he pulled that freaked Eggman out, it was the fact the Sonic's mouth was stuffed with gooie, melted-

"CHEEEEESE! DISGUSTING!" Eggman yelled, breaking the fourth wall due to interupting the narator, and took off running at the disguting sight that frightened the over mannerly genus.

He ran down the hall as fast as he could. (which he hasn't done since Sonic the Hedgehog 2) He ran and ran to find his living quarters. He ran to the door, swung it open, and flew in it slamming the door back.

He would have jumped right into bed if it were'nt for him looking across the room, dreading what he saw.

"Sup Eggman. Got our money yet?" Vector asked with Charmy and Espio by his side.

"I have Mario Kart pajamas too!" Charmy yelled excitedly pointing at Eggman's night wear.

"These aren't pajamas! These are-" Eggman cut himself off at the sight of Vector staring at him.

Eggman slowly backed away, then took off running out the door again.

"After him boys!" Eggman heard Vector yell. Eggman ran faster trying to get away.

"Where not gonna chase him are we?" Charmy asked.

"Argh! We already went through this Charmy!" Vector yelled.

*with Eggman*

Eggman ran through the many halls of his base. Its a huge fortress with many maze like halls and robots guarding them, making it difficult for Sonic to find Eggman usually.

But not tonight. Tonight, there empty, the security robots are down, the main powers out leaving the back up generators to power certain parts of the base, and Sonic is in here! Eggman might as well give Sonic the keys to the garage.

Eggman ran into the food storage closet to hide. He turned on the light so he could find a good place to hide. He turned around quickly from the door and nearly cried at what he saw.

He saw Shadow. With an empty box of Swiss roles in one hand, and a empty Swiss role rapper in the other.

"No! No! Its not true!" Eggman yelled in greif.

Shadow stared at him like he was an idiot.

"NO! NOT THE SWISS ROLES! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled.

*just outside the base*

Big the cat was sitting outside up against the wall, in front of a secret ventalation shaft.

"Im so glad Mr. Sonic gave me a job!" He told his froggy friend.

"Ribbit." It replied.

"He even gave me a title! Yup! President of the secret escape route! Isn't that nice?" He continued.

"Ribbit! Ribbit!" The frog hopped up and down.

"Yup! Im glad I get to help out!" He said.

A yellow Hedgehog walked up to Big looking tired.

"Hey Big... Can I talk to ya?" He said.

"Sure! Me and Froggy are guarding this escape hole right now! We even get ice cream afterwards!" Big replied.

"Heh. Thanks. Ice cream sure sounds good doesn't it?" The hedgehog said sitting down.

*back with Eggman*

Eggman couldn't take the horror anymore. He busted through the closet door with all his weight, (crushing Sonic who was waiting on the other side) and took off down the halls again.

"Ugh! What did you do to him?" Sonic asked.

"I was just eating a Swiss role." Shadow replied.

Eggman ran down hall after hall, looking for a safe place. He ran into a storage room and shut the door.

He rumaged across the wall looking for a light switch. He turned around and saw a firey flame floating around and a robot, still shut down, floating around ghostly. Eggman skimmed through the wall quicker to find a switch. More robots began to start flying and more flames appeard and began to spin in a tornado fashion.

"No! Don't take me!" Eggman yelled finally turning on the back up light. He found Blaze and Silver, making weird noises and levitateing objects and fire.

"...I told you this prank would suck!" Blaze yelled at Silver.

"Well we don't prank people in the future!" Silver yelled.

Eggman secretly snuck out of the room, fearing a sissy fight.

'Wh-whats going on?! How d-did they get in here?!' Eggman thought as he ran down the hall faster.

He ran and ran until he ran out of breath. He hacked and wheezed to a stop at a corner hall.

"Ha-ha-ha... I-I think l-l-lost them..." He said between breaths.

"Yep. Gonna have a hard time finding us here!" Cubot yelled.

"Oh shush Cubot!" Orbot scolded.

"O-orbot? Cubot? H-how did you?" Eggman started until he realized that the robots where upside down.

He looked up to see Knuckles and Rouge holding both robots, blocking the way out that hall. He turned around to find Sonic and Shadow standing in front of him. He noticed Silver and Blaze blocking one direction and the Chaotix blocking the other.

"Looks like we've got our selves a Mexican stand-off!" Knuckles said.

"Wh-what do you plan on doing with me?" Eggman asked.

"Thats right! Show'em no mercy Boss! You got'em! Let'em have it!" Cubot yelled.

"You realize that we are the ones that have been defeated right?" Orbot pointed out.

"Oh... Riiiiight." It replied.

"Back to the question, what should we do with him?" Vector asked.

"Lets feed him to goldfish!" Charmy yelled.

Everyone stared at him.

"...Everyone eats goldfish. Why can't goldfish eat someone for once?" He said.

"Lets throw him off a cliff!" Shadow suggested.

"Lets feed him to Iblis!" Silver yelled.

"Who's Iblis?" Sonic asked.

"...I dont know. The name keeps replaying in my head..." He replied.

Everyone took a step away from Silver. (Blaze took two.)

"Well we have to do something. He DID cause us a lot of trouble back then." Sonic said.

Eggman was about to explode from not knowing what they where going to do. Eventually it broke out into an argument. No one knew what to actually DO now that they had Eggman.

"STOP!" Someone yelled.

They looked in the direction of the yell and were shocked to see who it was.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves! Its not polite to prank people! Even if they do disserve it!" Cream yelled. "You should all go home right now!" She yelled.

"Ok..." Charmy said, starting to fly away.

"Oh no you don't! We don't leave until we get paid!" Vector said grabbing Charmy.

"Don't make me tell my mom on you!" Cream threatened.

Vector immediately grabbed Espio and Charmy and took off.

"See ya guys! Just mail us the money!" He yelled back.

Knuckles took off not wanting to get a talking to by Vanilla. He knew what it was like. He once said a word that Cream shouldn't have heard until she was about eighteen. (permitting her mother would let her get out much)

"Alright..." Silver said walking away. Blaze followed not wanting to look bad.

"Pff. Im not going anywhere." Shadow said.

Cream then pulled him down to her height by the ear and whispered something in his ear, very roughly.

"Rouge! Were leaving!" He said blushing and walking away angerly. Rouge just sighed and followed.

"I'm shocked at you Mr. Sonic! I thought you were a good man!" She scolded him. He looked down knowing she was right.

"You know better than to prank someone! Even if it is Dr,Eggman!" She said. Sonic nodded his head.

Cream then took her ear and started to beat Sonic upside the head with it as they left.

"Don't do that again! If I catch you pranking again than I'll bring a woopen on you!" She scolded on the way out.

Eggman was left in the middle of a hall with his two robots, completely awe struck.

"...I think that bunny rabbit saved our lives!" Cubot cheered.

Orbot shook his head.

*outside Eggman HQ*

Sonic, finally finished with the beatings Cream gave him, met up with Tails, Amy, and Big.

"Didj'ya find anything useful?" He asked.

"Well we found these Metal Sonic plans, but its just not something Eggman would make. Its different and uses different parts than Eggman uses." Tails told him. Holding out the plans.

Sonic examined them. "Anything else?" He asked.

"No. We didn't find anything else..." Amy admitted.

"Hm. And what about you Big? Anything interesting happen?" He asked the large cat.

"Nnnnnope!" Big replied.

"Good! Here ya go!" Sonic said giving Big a few rings.

"Yay! Ice cream time Froggy!" He said.

"...Froggy?" He looked around and saw nothing. He then heard a scream that sounded like Blaze.

"NOT AGAIN!" She yelled. Big took off after her.

Sonic chuckled. He then noticed Shadow waiting for him.

"Heh see ya guys!" He said than took off to Shadow.

"Ready?" Shadow asked.

"Heh! Lets take a Crack at it!" Sonic replied.

* * *

**Hope ya liked this chapter! Don't forget to tell us what ya thought! ;D Also make sure to give a special B-day review to Light's Memory! This chapter was posted today as a gift for him! Thanks for reading! ^^  
Well,See ya! :D**


End file.
